Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom
by Xx Sakura Hana xX
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped and gone for two years. She can't remember anything, and fear rules her life. But, what happens when she escpaes and Sasuke finds her? Read to find out! Revew also please! Re-written version
1. Feelings

Alright! Please forgive me for being so inconsiderate and not updating in like two years!!! Sorry!!! But, I was having trouble with my laptop so i couldn't get the story out yesterday! Sorry again!!! But, i fixed it!! Yay! Woot! Alright, well,i hope you all like this re-written version! I mean, I have a lot of different stories on my laptop, so i am revising them all in this manner! Yay! But, I hope to get some good reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom

Chapter 1:

Feelings

She shivered as the coldness of the room, melted through her skin, numbing her slowly. Dull, lifeless eyes stared at the floor indifferently. She jumped at every small, insignificant noise, and searched every shadow that flickered even the slightest. If anyone was to see her now, they would see a broken doll.

Her mind was racing, she had forgotten everything that she knew, everything that she had held close to her heart before. Now, the only thoughts that crossed her mind were ones of fear and survival. She slow wrapped her scared arms around her bruised legs, and pulled them close to her chest.

She sat there, in the corner of the dank cell, and shivered, trying to conserve some body heat in order to stay alive. She had forgotten everything she knew, except her survival instincts and lessons. The thought of wanting to remember sometimes spoke quietly to her in the darkest corner of her mind, but then fear got the better of it.

She had forgotten more than just her memories and lessons. She had forgotten her feelings and emotions. The only emotions that she was aloud to were those of pain, death, hatred and most of all, fear. Fear was what ruled her life now, it made her think of her horrible kidnappers, and it let her mind wander to what they would do to her, when the thought or escape spoke softly to her.

It made her think of death and screams that echoed through the halls daily, in this lair. She was viciously ripped out of the dark confines of her mind, as the doors to her cell opened and slow menacing steps walked up to her, in the little corner she was in.

Her small, petit form began to tremble and her wild emerald eyes stared panicky at the floor. His voice sent stabs of fear through her entire body.

"Come now, Sakura-san, we need you. Now be a good girl and stand up for me, won't you?" Then the tears came. They poured from her eyes, and dropped noiselessly to the floor as the fear began to control her again, making her stand up slowly. She felt how stiff her body was, but the fear pulsed adrenalin trough her which rid her of the familiar numbness. She saw him smirk as the light cascaded only on his mouth, and half his body.

"Thats a good girl." He said mockingly with a synical sneer spread across his face.

_"Two years..." _Naruto thought sadly to himself. _"Two years, and we still can't find her...Sakura-chan, please...please, whatever you do...just please be ok..." _He looked up to see his familiar raven haired team mate.

"Oye! Teme! Hey, teme!" He shouted, and began to run up to Sasuke. He saw as Sasuke stopped and slowly turned around to wait. He had finally managed to bring back Sasuke, just like he promised Sakura. Once Sasuke was back, she seemed so much happier, but then she disappeared.

Everyone in the village went crazy looking for her. Everyone just loved her so much, it was kinda hard not too. Now it's two years later and most of the village has given up looking for her. They even held a funeral for her, but he wouldn't give up. H ejust knew she was alive, somewhere. He even saw Ino sometimes, but she always seemed in a confused daze, she was locked in her own mind, and only talked to Shikamaru.

Tsunade was going through a harder time, Sakura and she had been like mother and daughter, especially after Sakura's family had died, during Orochimaru's attack on the village. He snapped out of his daze when he caught up with Sasuke.

"Hey teme." He said solemnly.

"Hn." He just followed Sasuke through the streets and then finally managed out,

"H-Hey, Sasuke-teme..."

"What?"

"W-Well, have you, y'know, heard anything about, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke didn't say anything so he sadly sighed.

"No." His heart throbbed and then he said,

:W-Well, I don't care. I won't ever give up on finding her! I won't let her disappear out of my life, just like that! Right teme!?" He began to gain a bit of happiness as he reminded himself that she was still alive out there and no matter what he did he would find her and bring her back. He saw the strange glances of people passing by.

"There's no need to yell dobe." He stared incredulously at the young Uchiha prodigy standing next to him, he didn't sound like her even remotely cared about her. This made him instantly seethe with anger. He stopped in front of him and began to yell,

""What is wrong with you!? How can you be so calm!? You act like you don't even care what happens to Sakura-chan! You know what? You probably even don't!! You always act like you hate her and your always saying how weak and annoying she is!!! Well, I don't care if you don't care, but I won't ever give up on finding her!! You are such a bastard!!" Then he turned and ran off. He couldn't be near Sasuke right now.

He listened to Naruto yell at him and then watched as his best friend ran off.

_"Not care about her? Hate her?"_ He thought to himself before turning and walking the other way, _"But...I do care about her, that's why I finally let that snake bastard and came home, to be back near her. After leaving for so long, I didn't feel right, like a huge part of me was mission, my heart. I didn't realize it at the time, but when i left her on the bench that night, had unintentionally given her my heart. I came back, to be reunited with my heart."_

He thought sadly to himself, then he finished his thoughts by thinking,

_"Not care for her, Naruto...you dobe."_

_"Baka! Teme! Jerk! Sasuke doesn't care about Sakura-chan at all!! He always ignores her and hates her!!! He left her on a fucking bench!! How could he!!! That stupid teme!!!!! I can't believe he is so mean to poor Sakura-chan! I hate him so much!!" _He thought coldly while hopping from branch to branch in the woods. Maybe to find a small glimpse of him beloved cherry blossom.

Well, he did love Sakura. He loved her more than anything, but now that he and Hinata had gotten together, she had turned into more of a sister figure for him. And he inadvertently gotten more protective over her, for everything.

He searched the woods over and over again until it got dark, and there was still no sign of his pink haired teammate. He sighed, defeated and sadly went back to his apartment. He stepped through the door and tossed his ANBU cloak and fox mask onto his couch. He then started to his room, but something on the chest caught his attention.

Going over he slowly picked it up, it was the...

Muah haha!!!! Cliffies are a bummer!!! But, sucks for you!!! J/K J/K!!! I'll update soon! K, ja ne!!!

**Sakura Blossom17**


	2. Escape

Yay! The second chapter is out!! Woo hoo!! Alright, well, sorry for not being able to update this story for a little while, but my computer is being weird, but anyways! Ok, well, i hope you like it, please R&R! Yay! Also thanks to my first two reviewers...

Lady Dark Angel & rikku92

Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2:

Escape

He slowly walked through the Uchiha estate, looking at all of the dark, empty houses, with thier brken glass, and dusty porch furniture. Everything held a small memory for him, and usually it broke his heart to come here. But, since he gave it to Sakura, nothing seemed to bug him. It was a strange emotion not to have.

_Flash back_

_"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" He heard an oh so familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see his pink haired teammate. "Sasuke-kun...i-is it really you...?" She took a hesitant step towards him. He watched as her eyes stared into his for a moment and then he was embraced in a warm hug. "S-Sasuke-k-kun...it i-is you...you're here!" She cried out and shook slightly as he hugged her back._

_He didn't really know what to say, he just finally felt whole again, he finally felt happy. This was when he realized the thing he was missing. His heart. And he was holding it now. Sakura was his heart. He listened to Sakura sob lightly into his shirt; he also listened to his inner-self crying, because he was so happy._

_Cherry blossom petals spiraled around them and silently fell to the ground and he brushed away the single tear that managed to escape his eye. _

_End Flash Back_

He looked up and saw that he had journeyed to the same cherry blossom field that he and Sakura had reunited in three years ago. It seemed like the same picture as before, while he watched the petals spiral to the ground and disappeared into the pink sunset.

She silently followed her abductor down the hall that she knew so well, all the way back to her desolate little cell. She was very cautious and didn't speak, because she knew if she did, he would definitely rip out her tongue. A sudden voice made her flinch.

"You know Sakura-san, you're left all alone nobody cares about you, and nobody wants you. If they did, they would have found you by now. The village of Konohagakure has abandoned you; everyone has, so you should feel lucky to have me here to take care of you when you're abandoned, right?" He laughed out. He stopped near her cell and opened the door, she turned to him and bowed respectfully, saying in the steadiest tone she could manage,

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru-sama." His laugh echoed off of the empty walls and she walked into the cell and curled up in her corner again.

"Goodnight, Sakura-san." He said as he walked down the hall. She waited and then put her head on her knees and cried.

After about another hour, she hadn't heard anyone coming for her, to hurt her. She had been taught to not trust anyone,and that they all just wanted to hurt her. She was still curled up in her corner,

**"Sakura!" **She jumped up when someone yelled her name. But it didn't echo off the walls, **"Sakura!!" **The voice said again, and she realized that it was in her head!

_"H-Hello?" _She called in her mind, unsure of what would happen.

**"Sakura!!**" It called again and this time, it frightened her a little. To know that there was a voice in her head that she was talking to and it was talking back.

_"W-what do you want!?" _She yelled back at it.

**"Please, it's me! I'm your inner-self! Don't you remember!?" **It asked her pleadingly.

_"N-No, i don't remember anything..." _

**"Damn it! What did that snake bastard do to you?!?" **It, well, her inner-self asked.

_"W-What, did he do to me...too many things..."_

**"Well then, don't you think it's time to get out of here!? I can help you, trust me, i'm you Sakura!" **She said.

Trust her? If i trust her, 'm trusting myself, do i trust myself? She thought of Orochimaru, and what he would do to her if she escaped, it frightened her, so much.

**"Listen, by staying here, do you really have anything to live for? So, why not try and save yourself, if not that, your more powerful than you can imagine. You were trained by Tsunade-shishou! A sannin, just like Orochimaru, and guess what? You surpassed her!" **She listened to her inner's brave word and stared at the ground of her cold, uncomfortable cell.

_"Yes! Lets do it!"_

**"Yosh!! Alright, listen to me and i'll help you, first bring chakra to your fist, it doesn't need to be much, now do it!" **

She nodded and then closed her eyes, it took only a short second to focus enough chakra into her fist. She opened her eyes and stared at her hand, shocked.

_"How did I...?" _She said in her mind, but before she could finish, her inner spoke quickly,

**"No, don't think! You have to hurry, someone is bound to notice the increase in chakra!! So just quickly punch the wall out! Hurry, i sense someone coming!!"**

She turned to her cell door and felt it too, and it was all too familiar. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to shake, her inner spoke again,

**"No! Sakura stop, don't be afraid, you'll be fine!! Just hurry and do it!!" **

She swallowed her fear, if only for a second, turned to the frigid iron wall and then slammed her fist into it, and to her extreme surprise, it buckled and then shattered! She stood up and blinked as the sun sparkled through the gaping hole, a slight breeze blew her hair.

_"How..did I..." _She thought again.

**"No Sakura! Go, go, go and go!!!!!!!!" **Her inner screamed again and her face contorted with fear, but she managed to start running out of her cell, the sun, which she hadn't seen in two years, blinded her for a moment before she pushed chakra into her legs and then took off through the trees.

The last thing she heard was the metal door to her cell creak open.

_"No!" _

Alright! Yay!! I finished the second chapter! Woo hoo! Well, i hipe you all like it and stuff, so please review me with your thoughts! I'll try my best to update soon!!! Ja!!!

**Sakura Blossom17**


	3. Found

Nya!!! I got the third chapter out! Yay! Please keep reading!!!!!

Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom

Chapter 3:

Found

He picked up the picture of team seven, when they were all genin. He and Sasuke were glaring at each other, his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, had a hand on each of their heads, and Sakura… Sakura was in the middle of them all, smiling. This was the time when she had been truly happy.

He put his hand over Sakura's face and sadness washed over him. It crushed him, deeply at that moment. Then he sighed and put down the picture slowly.

He walked down the busy street of Konoha.

_Flash back_

'_Poof' He looked up from his bowl of ramen too see and ANBU ninja perched on his window sill. _

"_Lady Tsunade has requested an audience with Uzumaki Naruto. " He sighed and gulped down the rest of his ramen, then changed quickly and headed out to see Tsunade-baa-chan._

_End flash back_

He knocked on the door,

"Aa." He heard and then opened the door.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan what's-"

He stopped when he saw a familiar raven head seated in front of Tsunade. His face when from serene to angry. Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please take a seat."

He did as he was told.

"I have had recent news about a small spree of robberies in the village of sound. I would like you both to check it out."

This is when he jumped up and began to rant!

"Tsunade-baa-chan, why would you send someone like me on a stupid mission like this!!? Huh!! There has to be some other bigger mission that has to be dealt with!! And why do I have to go with Sasuke-teme!!!??" He heard Sasuke speak also,

"Yes, this doesn't seem like a very important mission, aren't there any genin that you have available to go?" Tsunade was very quiet, and her bangs shielded her eyes.

"…I have chosen you two to be the ones to go because…" He held his breath; Tsunade's tone was one of pain and anger.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…what was being taken…?" He asked quietly as his anger suddenly died to nothing and he was now in suspense.

"…The things that are being stolen, are… medical equipments and ointment, probably to heal Orochimaru's arms, but I know that Kabuto is incapable of doing so himself, so, they…may have…help. They may have…"

His heart stopped.

"Sakura." She finished and then everything was quiet, all except for the ticking clock. He stood there dumb founded. He did though; manage a glance at Sasuke, who to his great surprise was wide eyed and slightly shaking.

"Sakura." He heard as Tsunade finished and he suppressed a gasp. He did though, allow his emotions to get the better of him, and his eyes widened tremendously and he began to shake. If Sakura had been with Orochimaru this whole time… he knew what Orochimaru did to his prisoners.

He then jumped up out of his chair and said for him and Naruto, since he was still in shock,

"When do we leave?"

"Now." He nodded and then grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out. Then he and Naruto teleported to gather what they would need.

"_Sakura. " _He thought and then rushed to meat Naruto at the gates.

"_Sakura-chan!! Could it really be you!? Are we finally going to get you back!! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!! " _He thought as he teleported to the gates, he saw Sasuke there already. They stared at each other for one second before running into the woods. To investigate this sudden burglary and maybe to find Sakura.

She had been running for two whole days nonstop. She didn't know where she was, her body ached, her muscles screamed for relief, and the only thing that her inner-self kept telling her was to run. She thought she was going to collapse soon! She didn't sense any chakra signals any where for a few hundred miles in every direction, and she heard her inner-self say,

"**Cha!! We managed to escape them!! Yosh! Ok Sakura, now, find a small cave or something, and you can rest, I'll watch over you. I promise." **

She searched the rock wall and soon found a small hole she ran into it and then collapsed on the soft dirt. She panted and then the only word that came to mind was something she didn't know, or who knows, maybe she did, somehow.

"Kono…ha…gakure…" She was asleep instantly.

She felt something bright force her too open her eyes, the sun shined through the trees, she tried to move, but the whimpered out in pain. Her entire body ached, and throbbed, she felt every cut pound with slight infection and her legs felt swollen.

She managed to push herself up into a sitting position, she cried out in pain and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Hello? " _She said in her mind.

"**Sakura! So glad your awake, and don't worry, your still safe, and also guess what, most of your chakra has already returned, now that's what I call quick!"**

She smiled at her inners attempt at cheering her up.

"_What do I do?"_ She asked her inner.

"**Alright first, you have to heal your wounds." **She nodded and then brought the healing chakra to her hands; she ran it up and down her body completely healing all of her injuries and swollen legs. When she finished, she breathed out slightly tired.

But the good news was that she didn't hurt all over her body anymore, in fact, all of her aching muscles had become renewed with the healing! She sighed out and then realized something else, how hungry she was!

"**All right! Let's get some food!! Cha!!"** She nodded and then stepped cautiously out of the cave, when she felt absolutely nothing coming from anywhere, she sighed with relief and then walked into the noisy forest.

She had found a small berry bush and her inner said that they were safe, so she was currently in a large hole of a tree eating the juicy berries. She savored each one, as the juice slid down her dry and deprived throat.

Back with Orochimaru, she never got fed anything like this. When that hand full was done, she slowly began to pick more, but then, something made her quake with fear, a very familiar chakra signal suddenly popped into her range and she quaked, she stood up and began running as the berries fell mindlessly to the ground.

Another two days had she been running, she was so tired. When she didn't sense anymore chakra, she finally collapsed. When she looked up, she realized she was in a small clearing. She panted and managed to shakily stand up. The sky had grown a threateningly dark, and she quickly looked around for any signs of shelter.

She spotted a small, dead shack but ran for it anyways. She pushed open the door and stepped in from the sudden rain pour. It was cold, but at least it was dry. She fell to her knees, but managed to close the door and crawl over to the farthest corner, she curled up much like back in her old cell and then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Awwww, poor Sakura-chan!! Wah! But don't worry, things will get better!! Yay!! Please review! Thank you, Ja ne!!


	4. Sasuke

Oh my gosh! You guys are so great! I love the reviews that I'm getting! Yay! Thank you all so much, please I hope to get more!!! So here's the next chapter!! Huzzah!

Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom

Chapter 4:

Sasuke

She looked down at the worn, leather cover of her favorite album book. Softly, she opened it and saw all the pictures of her when she was younger. Accompanying her in most of the pictures was a small pink haired girl.

"_Sakura-chan…" _She thought sadly and then a few tears slid down her cheeks, landing with small _plops_ on the pictures. Ino really missed Sakura, she was her best friend after all, and even when Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, she didn't give a hoot, because she had Shikamaru.

She had been gone for two whole years, and pronounced dead, it hurt her so much, she would have probably died by now if it weren't for Shika-kun holding her up, and the small hope that Naruto had promised to get her back from where ever she was. That was all she could hold on to right now.

She did though feel bad about Shikamaru having to balance his ninja life, with keeping her from falling over the cliff of ugly denial and mind death in her head. She could only fathom how much weight that has to put on his shoulders. But she needed him. She was just selfish, just like Sakura was always telling her.

"Ino…" She heard the same lazy voice at her bedroom door. She sighed and wiped the tears off her face,

"Come in Shika-kun." She said stoically.

Then her door slowly opened and the one and only Nara Shikamaru walked into her black bedroom, yes, she redesigned everything to be black and sad when Sakura was gone. She felt better that way. He slowly walked to her and took the closed photo album out of her hands.

She was silent as she heard him open it and flip through the pages. Then she felt his lazy stare fall onto her. Another tear rolled down her cheeks. She felt him tilt her head up and wipe them away with his thumb. Then he kissed her on the cheek,

"Don't worry Ino. I hate to see you this upset." She heavily sighed and then quietly said,

"I'm sorry Shika-kun, I'm so very sorry, it's just that, I mean, I just can't…" He hushed her and then sat on the bed next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Ino. You don't have to say it. I know. But, you should definitely change your room back, how do you think she will feel when she comes back to find you like this?" Her heart skipped a beat,

"What are you talking about Shika-kun?" She asked her voice trembling.

"…Well, not to get your hopes up. But I heard from Lady Tsunade that there has been some burglary, and that it may involve Sakura." Here eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate.

"S-Sakur-ra…!" She managed out. Shikamaru was rubbing a hand up and down her back trying to calm her.

"Yes, Ino, please calm down Tsunade sent Uchiha and Naruto to go investigate, and if they see Sakura, I know that they won't let her get away, so, just calm down. Because if this does involve Sakura, and we're all pretty sure that it does, you can be sure that she will be coming home. Soon." She listened to his words unbelieving.

Sakura's coming home. Sakura's coming home!! She then began to cry and cried out her heart, because she knew that Sakura was coming home.

They continued too run as fast as they were able too. They reached the sound in a matter of one day. And then he followed Sasuke to Orochimaru's lair.

They smashed open the door to reveal a surprised Kabuto, but he regained his cool when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

He growled, and then said,

"Where is Sakura?" He intentionally made his voice sound threatening and dark. He saw Kabuto flinch and inwardly smirked. Then he put on a frightened smile,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He disappeared and then reappeared behind him stabbing a kunai in his back. He watched as Kabuto screamed and then fell to the ground.

"I do not like to repeat myself." He said in the same tone as before. This time Kabuto turned too look at him angrily, he had activated his sharingan and his tomoe were spinning rapidly. "Tell us, or I will kill you, for good." He watched as Kabuto's eyes narrowed, and he hesitantly opened his mouth.

"…F-Fine, she was here, too bad you guys didn't find her sooner," His voice came out raspy, "...But she actually managed to escape, and just when we were about to fix Orochimaru-sama's arms."

He was silent as Naruto began talking, in a tone much like his own, he had activated his Kyuubi chakra and so he spoke in growls also,

"Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know, we still can't find her, she went somewhere East from here…" This was all the information he needed; he then stuck his Kusinagi sword through Kabuto's heart. He listened as his screams suddenly faded and he died.

He looked up at his kitsune friend.

"Let's go." Naruto nodded and they left the lair without another word.

They traveled quickly without resting, like before and eventually they were intercepted by some cloud village shinobi. The shinobi were currently inspecting a small cave and the surroundings. When one of them spotted them they stopped them and said,

"What is your business?" This was typical, just Shinobi trying to keep their villages safe.

"We are shinobi from Konohagakure, sent on a mission to find a kunoichi that has been gone for two years. We believe she was part of a scheme, and we now have a lead on where to find her. He pulled out his pass and the ninja nodded. He was about to go back to running, when he noticed Naruto talking with one of the other shinobi nearer to a small cave.

"Naruto," He called, but when he didn't respond he walked up to pull him away. "Naruto, c'mon, we have to keep moving or-"

"Hey! Teme, guess what, these guys says that there is a small amount of blood in this cave here, they tested it to be human blood, it's got to be Sakura-chan's!!!!!" He yelled and then he thought this over in his head, he nodded and then he turned to the closest shinobi,

"Where do you think the owner of the blood has headed?" The shinobi looked at him curiously and then pointed north. That was closer to Konoha. He nodded and then began to run through the forest again.

"_Sakura… where are you!!"_ He thought.

She slowly opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep again. Her chakra seemed restored, so this time, she healed her entire body on her own. She sighed with relief; she tried to get up, but realized she couldn't!

"_Oh no! Why can't I get up?"_ She asked her inner.

"**It's just the physical strain taking over your body, you haven't been used to this kind of travel for a while, if you sleep more you should be fine!! …Oh, no!!" **She stopped and was quiet, that's when she felt it. Three different chakra's in the far distance, one who she recognized as a sound ninja who she was with a lot, and two other that seemed familiar, but she didn't know, probably new goons Orochimaru had brung in.

She silently cried, knowing hat she could run any more, and that they would get her, she would be brung back to Orochimaru's lair and beaten and tortured for what she did. They would beat her within an inch of her life, and she would still be expected to heal his arms.

They soon landed in a field. Most everything was normal, except this feeling tugging at his should, his entire body felt that what they had been searching for was so close. He wondered if Naruto felt the same way,

"Naruto, do you feel, strange?"

"Ya, teme, I do. She has to be here! She is some where close, so close I know it!! I can feel it!!!" He yelled and then began to look around the field. There was basically two halves of the entire area.

"Alright Naruto, you search over there," He pointed to the mountains and trees, "And I'll look over there." He pointed to trees and he also saw an old broken shack. Naruto nodded and then ran off in the other direction that he ran off from.

He immediately went for the shack, when he got there, he decided to check a little around it.

He was done within ten minutes. Then he sighed and glanced at the shack. Its structure was horrible, so it couldn't possibly support some one. He looked down and began to walk away, until he suddenly felt something nonexistent. He turned back to the shack and took a cautious step towards it.

"Sakura…?" He whispered and then basically ran to the shack. He pushed open the door and squinted his eyes in the darkness. He saw a small movement out of the corner of his eyes and then activated his sharingan. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a blue chakra in the darkest corner.

Woo hoo! Ya, I know, Kabuto died and it was kinda sucky how I wrote it. I'm sorry about that, but it's just that I really don't care about him (Yes I am a Kabuto hater! Yay! Gomen to all you Kabu-kun fans!!) He really isn't that important to write in my stories if I can help it! But please don't stop reading because of that! If you really hate it that much, I'll try and change it… well reviews please, Ja!!


	5. Sakura

Dattebayo! The next chapter is out! Yayness! Well, thank you for the reviews, they really meant a lot too me, especially how none of you hated my Kabuto killing!! Yay! Well, anyways here it is!! R&R please!!!

Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom

Chapter 5:

Sakura

She was calmly staring out the window, watching the town that she was bound too. She hoped that Sakura would be found by Naruto and Sasuke and finally brought home. She missed her so much. Sakura was like her daughter. She loved her so much.

It was the loud smash of the doors bursting open that snapped her out of her thoughts about her pink haired protégé. She turned to see a very, sad and confused Yamanaka Ino, running up to her desk.

"Lady Tsunade!!" She yelled out, more tears rolling down her red cheeks, "Is it true! Is Sakura really alive! Is she really coming back!! Is it true!!??" She studied the girl for a moment.

"_Their bond must have been so deep for her to be in this much pain…"_ She felt the need to want to tell Ino the complete truth, the truth of what she thought at least. But something in her heart told her another. Usually she ignored that heart ache impulse, because it was always usually wrong. But this time, it just felt so right, so true.

So she said to the crying girl,

"Ino, the truth is, from the bottom of my heart, yes, I do think she is coming home. In fact, I know she is." The tears that she had held in since Sakura's disappearance suddenly fell from her amber eyes, and more tears fell from Ino's blue ones.

They smiled at one another.

He was done with his search in ten minutes, but he found nothing. He sadly went to find his raven haired teammate. Hoping, praying that he found something. He was going agonizingly slow, fearing the worst of news from the onyx eyed teme. When a sudden movement caught his eye.

He saw the blurry flash of a sound ninja headband going over to where Sasuke was which could only mean one thing.

"_Sakura-chan…" _He followed in an instant, leaving leaves and dirt behind him.

He kept staring at the shadowed silhouette. He swallowed his spit and then in the steadiest tone he could manage he whispered,

"…S-Sakura…?" He saw the figure twitch and his eyes widened. It was her, she was right there, so close to him, he just wanted to run to her and hug her, but he had to execute this and gain her trust another way, or she might run away. He spoke up again,

"Sakura… it's me, Sasuke, from Konohagakure." He was happy, scared, and relieved at the same time. He opened the door all the way and the sunlight poured in the room, his blood rushed as he saw the sight of her.

Her once bright and shiny pink hair had grow all the way down her back, and it was dull and dirty, her clothes were dirty and torn, her face was muddy and she had a few cuts. But the worst of it all, was her once vibrant and sparkling eyes, had become dull and listless.

He took a small step foreword and she jumped up, he heard her whimper in pain, he took another one, she jumped back but tripped over a loose floor board and fell back. He instinctively jumped foreword and grabbed her arm before she fell. He was hurt, when she shrieked and twisted out of his grip, she then curled up in the corner panting and he saw the tears glistening down her pale cheeks.

He walked up to her and she just seemed to get more frightened with each move he made. He managed to kneel down in front of her, and then he cautiously reached out a hand, and stopped when right before touching her face, when she closed her eyes tightly and trembled slightly, like he was going to hurt her.

He spoke soothingly, and quiet,

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke, don't you remember, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke. From Konoha." She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, he saw the recognition flash through her eyes.

She was so scared, he was talking to her, he could hurt her! His hand was coming closer and closer to her face; he was going to slap her!? She quickly snapped her eyes shut and sat there trembling, she felt the warmth of his hand inches from her face, but he didn't advance. Then he spoke, soothing words, meant to comfort her?

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke, don't you remember, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke. From Konoha." She listened and the words 'Konoha' registered in her mind, her inner began to scream,

"**Oh my god!! It's Sasuke-kun!!! From Konoha! I can't believe you don't remember him! We gave him all of our love!! Please Sakura; you can trust him no matter what!!!!!" **

"_What is this Konoha, my village? And Sasuke-kun? We know him, and we can trust him?"_

"**You better believe it sista!! He can bring us home!!! We can even see Ino!!! And Tsunade-shishou, he has all the answers that you will in time remember, we can trust our entire selves to him!!! Don't you remember anything!?!?" **

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ She thought and then a small image of a younger version of the boy kneeling in front of her came into mind, and so was a younger version of herself also, she was smiling and laughing with this boy. _"Sasuke-kun." _She thought and the slowly opened her eyes to look at the pleading face of the raven haired boy. _"I do know him…" _

"**Yosh! That's my girl!! Cha!!"** Her inner-self cheered.

When she didn't tremble any more and just stared at him, like he was god. He gently caressed her face; she shuddered under his touch, but still didn't make a move to get away from him. He suddenly felt his blood boil, Orochimaru would pay for this.

He would regret everything he has done to Sakura. She blinked, her face held fear and curiosity. He smiled gently,

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't hurt you, I won't ever let anything hurt you again. I won't ever let you be taken away from me again. I promise." This seemed to relax her, but she still gently twisted out of his hand. "Sakura…" She turned to him. "We have to go, alright?"

She nodded and then started to stand up, but then her eyes grew wide and she began to shake with fear. He watched her and then stood up and turned to the open door, a sound nin stood there smiling viciously. He pulled out his kusinagi and glared at the nin, his tomoe were spinning madly.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, how unpleasant to find you here, but, we are done with you; he doesn't want you any more. Even though he is very unhappy that you killed Kabuto, but besides that, all he wants is the little girl." He motioned to the trembling Sakura.

"No, I won't let you touch her!" He growled and leapt foreword at him. He punched out at the ninja, but he managed to block it. Then the ninja kicked at him, he easily evaded it and countered with his own kick. It landed on his side and then he punched him away and pulled out a kunai.

There were clangs of metal sounding through the shack as he and the ninja battled mercilessly. He wondered where Naruto was, suddenly, and then his question was answered as he saw a bright orange blob punch the ninja in the face.

He landed and then stepped back as the sound ninja and Naruto glared at one another. Then they charged, he watched the battle for a moment, before turning and walking back in the shack. He saw Sakura in the corner shaking while holding her face in her hands, he was about to run to her when he heard something.

He turned around just as Naruto was being thrown into a giant rock, which shattered and buried him, and then the ninja turning and running to him. But this caught him off guard as the ninja sent a kick into his abdomen. He flew back and landed in the ground. He managed to get up on his knees; he coughed up blood, and then glared at the smirking ninja.

"Hahaha, well that was pretty easy, now I'm going to kill you Sasuke." He took three steps towards him before screaming in pain, he noticed a kunai sticking through his ankle. He turned just as the ninja turned and saw Sakura. She was in the pose right after throwing a kunai.

"Why you insolent wench!! I'm sure; Orochimaru wouldn't mind you being a little roughed up! I'll just tell him you got into a scuffle in the woods! Hahahaha!" He laughed maniacally which made Sakura shiver and then exhaustion made her fall down onto her knees.

He watched like it was in slow motion as the ninja threw a barrage of weapons towards her.

"_Sakura, Sakura!"_ He thought.

"Sakura!" He yelled it out loud and then jumped up.

She waited for the pain that was sure to come. "Sakura!" She heard a voice yell, it was Sasuke. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, and her eyes widened.

Shluck.

The weapons hit him as he held his arms out and used himself as a shield. He dropped. She stared at him for a second, and watched him contract with pain, and his breaths began to become rigid. Then she turned up to the ninja, he had another kunai drawn.

"_Is he going to kill Sasuke-kun?"_ he stopped realizing what she had thought, the suffix seemed so easy to say at the end of his name. She wondered why.

"S-akura," His voice came out in pain, "P-Please, you have to ru-n away." Her eyes began to fill with sadness as she listened to Sasuke talk to her.

"Hahaha! Time to die!" She looked up at the ninja who was now standing over them, his kunai ready. He then lifted it up and began to plunge it down, to kill Sasuke.

"_No!" _She screamed in her mind.

"Ah!!" She yelled out and in a pitiful attempt at trying to save him, she threw herself over Sasuke's bloody body. She closed her eyes tightly.

Oh no! Sakura!!! Well, I hoped you all liked it, please review me!! Ja!


	6. Sasuke and Sakura

_Yahoo!!! I finished the next chapter!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! So, onward my faithful readers!! Cha!!_

**Shattered Fragment: A Broken Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 6:

Sasuke and Sakura

**~*~**

He knew that he was going to die, if he hadn't been so preoccupied with Sakura while battling this baka of a ninja, then he would still be fighting. He was going to die before he killed his brother. This made him so angry, he would be dead, before he could avenge his family, or rebuild his clan!

He suddenly felt a weight press down on him and he opened his eyes. His eyes widened, as he saw Sakura over him and the sound ninja plunging down a kunai.

"_No! Sakura don't! You'll die!!!" _He wanted to yell, but screaming it in his head was the best he could do. He couldn't do anything!! Sakura was going to die! Because of him!!! Before the kunai plunged into Sakura's heart, there was a very familiar flash of bright orange.

"_Naruto!" _He yelled in his head again. Naruto had punched the ninja away.

**~*~**

He finally dug his way out of the rock pile only to see Sasuke on the ground, bleeding like hell, and Sakura had thrown her body over him as a shield while the sound ninja was about to kill them!

He had to act fast, putting chakra to his feet, he blasted out of the remaining rock pile and charged for the ninja. He put chakra into his fist and smashed it on the ninja's face which sent him spiraling, feet away from his beloved teammates. He glared at the fallen ninja blood lust evident on his face.

"N-Naruto…" He heard Sasuke say out, he could tell that Sasuke was losing blood fast, if he didn't defeat this ninja soon, he would die. He had too focus all of his attention to the ninja right now, but he didn't want to spend to much time on this so while he was down, he quickly pulled out a few kunai and then jumped feet in the air and threw them down to the unconscious shinobi below him.

When he landed, he slowly turned back to his teammates. His eyes widened and his heart stopped, he was silent as he laid eyes on his pink haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan…" He said in nothing but a whisper. This made her flinch, and the slowly get off of Sasuke, tears streamed down her face as she stared at him, for one second there was no evidence of any emotion on her face. But that changed and quickly turned to fear. She cried out and then clutched onto Sasuke's shirt and laid her head on his stomach.

"S-Sakura-chan…?" He said and was hurt at how she acted towards him.

**~*~**

The boy clad in orange frightened her, would he harm her? But, wait Sasuke-kun, he was hurt! She had to heal him! Slowly she lifted her head off him again, being very careful not to look at the boy in orange who just stared at her, even though she didn't know why.

She brought as much chakra to her hands as possible and began to heal Sasuke. She didn't stop, and slowly his wounds closed up and the color slowly crawled back into his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at her, that's when her chakra shut off and he sat up immediately, catching her before she fell to the ground.

Then everything went black.

**~*~**

He swam through a black cloud of death. He was covered in his own blood, he knew he was dead and had come into terms with that, at least he managed to save Sakura.

Ping.

Something began to pull him painfully back to the other side, the living side. At first everything hurt, but them he felt numbed with warmness. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Sakura healing him, when her chakra abruptly stopped he sat up and caught her as she fell unconscious.

He stared at her and noticed that most of his major injuries had been healed. He stared at her too shocked to say anything and then with the same surprised expression on his face he turned to Naruto. Who was just staring completely awe struck at Sakura, he watched as Naruto wiped a few tears off his whiskered face.

*****

He heard movement come from the occupied sleeping bag near him, then all of a sudden, she began to thrash. She jumped up and went back against a tree, her eyes were wild. He and Naruto jumped up and he slowly took a few steps towards her.

**~*~**

She slowly crawled back in consciousness, feeling warm and comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was still outside, but there was warmth at her feet, a fire. She was calmly staring at the darkness for three seconds before she began to thrash around wildly in the sleeping bag.

When she managed to get out of it, she back up against the trees and she saw the same ninja in orange and Sasuke-kun jump up and stare at her. Sasuke made the first move. Where was she! None of her surroundings matched! When Sasuke was close enough to her, she flinched and she breathed heavily while she slid down the tree and wrapped her arms around her legs. Then she did the only thing she remembered, she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" It was loud and filled with fright.

Sasuke was next to her before she could react; he was holding her in a comforting embrace and stroking her hair. She stopped screaming and lightly grabbed his shirt and relaxed slightly, and then she glanced at the other blonde boy that he was with. Who was he? She yawned.

"Sakura-chan, are you tired?" The blonde boy asked anxiously she stared at him and then opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, her eyes widened and then she sadly looked down.

"_Does he understand? That I can't talk, because…"_ She thought sadly, and then decided on a nod instead.

"Then you should sleep." Sasuke said next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, she wanted to ask him to stay with her, but she couldn't.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, what's the matter? Why aren't you saying anything…?" The blonde boy asked sadly. She stared at him, still afraid of him.

"Sakura," She turned to Sasuke again, "Did, you lock your voice away?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded.

He stood up and she stared at him frightened again, he walked over to the sleeping bag again and opened it up for her. She slowly crawled over to it and then went in. The blonde boy yawned and then flopped down into his own sleeping bag.

*****

She waited for Sasuke to fall asleep, but he didn't. She stayed awake, afraid to sleep like this, the fire was almost out and the chilly night air was resting around her. She shivered and then she felt the over large sleeping bag move, she quickly turned around and saw Sasuke slipping in next to her.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. He lay down and stared at her also.

"You're cold, right?" He said and she nodded. "Then that's all you need to know." She understood what he said and then turned fully towards him, she watched as he closed his eyes and her eyes slowly fluttered closed. She was at peace.

**~*~*~**

_Mau! I loved it, what about you guys!!! Please send me your reviews!! Yay! The next chapter is coming out soon!!!!!! Oh ya, and i know that she had talked in the first chapter, she said, _**_'Yes, Lord Orochimaru-sama.' _**_But she locked her voice away when she escaped! k? So confusion over! Nya!_


	7. Tsunade and Sakura's reunion

_Alright! Yahoo! The seventh chapter is out, I hope you all like it!! Nya ha-ha!_

**Shattered Fragments: A Broken Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 7:

Tsunade and Sakura's reunion

**~*~**

He slowly opened his eyes and then sat up and yawned loudly, he rubbed his eyes and looked over, what he saw shocked him. Sasuke and Sakura were both sleeping in the same sleeping bag, his mouth dropped open.

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiii!?!?" He yelled which startled Sasuke and Sakura awake.

**~*~**

He jerked awake at the sound of Naruto's scream. This in turn also woke Sakura up and out of instinctive fear; she screamed also and clutched his shirt. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her. He didn't have to do much because he found his arms already wrapped loosely around her from sometime during the night.

When everything had calmed down he shot a glare at Naruto. He and Sakura sat up, since she was still tired, she leaned on him for a short time. Then he heard Naruto start to yell,

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Hey Sakura-chan, do you remember me at all!?!?" He yelled which made Sakura jump slightly. He saw Naruto stand up and then say, "Eh, Sakura-chan…?" He took a few steps towards them, too quickly. Sakura reacted badly, she shrieked and then grabbed a kunai from his pocket and pointed it at Naruto frightened.

He quickly sat up and held her wrists, and whispered soft things into her ear.

"Shhh, Sakura, it's ok, it's ok, he wont hurt you, none of us will hurt you, we wont let anything hurt you, I wont let anything hurt you, not anymore, you can trust us, us more than anyone. OK?" He cupped her face in his hand and turned her frantic eyes on him.

She slowly nodded and then leaned on him again. He comfortingly stroked her hair.

**~*~**

Now they were jumped from tree to tree, Sasuke was carrying her because she was still so tired from the fear that had haunted her for so long, until now that is. She looked up as giant green gates came into view somewhere beyond the trees.

"_Konohagakure." _Was the only thing that went through her mind. As if answering her unasked questions, Sasuke spoke up saying,

"There is your home Sakura. Konoha."

*****

They landed in front of the gates and Sasuke put her down gently, she immediately latched onto his shirt, the two guards at the door, Jounin, jumped down and stared at her incredulously.

"H-Haruno, Sakura…?!" One said and stepped foreword, but she cowered behind Sasuke, which made them stop. Then they just nodded and motioned for the others to open the doors.

She followed Sasuke in and shuddered at all of the people, women, children, men, other shinobi walking around. She cuddled closer into Sasuke, knowing he would protect her. She followed him to an enormous building, he led her through two doors, with the blonde, Naruto? Walking behind them. Suddenly thousands of different images flooded into her mind, it was of her walking down this hall many different times.

She followed Sasuke through another set of doors, which led her into an office.

"Tsunade." She heard him say. Then a woman with long blond hair, and almond eyes looked up from behind piles of paperwork. Then the women just stared at Sasuke as if aggravated, and then her gaze fell onto her. She flinched, and watched as the woman's eyes widened and she slowly stood up.

She had many memories of this woman; they seemed to be good ones too. This woman was like her mother or something? She couldn't remember everything, but she knew that this woman and she loved each other very much. She watched as Tsunade held her hands over her chest and slowly walked around to the front of her desk.

She felt no fear at all for Tsunade, only strange forgotten warmth that made her feel strange. Tsunade's eyes watered up and then they spilled, she still didn't let go of Sasuke. She glanced at him and he turned to her and with a smile, nodded, encouraging her to go. She smiled and then ran over to Tsunade who ran to meet her and grabbed her in a big hug, she lifted her up off the ground even!

She cried silently while Tsunade basically screamed with tears of joy.

**~*~**

She heard the door open, but didn't look up because she was too worried about Sasuke's team, they were supposed to be back yesterday, but they weren't. She heard Sasuke's voice though,

"Tsunade." He said she sighed thinking it to be more bad news. She looked up and everything in her cracked. Sakura's frail porcelain face stood scared behind Sasuke. She immediately stood up, her eyes were wide.

She placed her hand over her heart, not being able to think or say anything. She went to the front of the desk, her eyes began to tear up at the sight of her, she knew that Sakura didn't remember her, she knew that Sakura didn't remember Konoha, or anything from before she had been kidnapped.

She started to cry at the sight of her, she knew how frightened she must be and she probably didn't even want to come near her, but she couldn't help it. She held in a gasp as she saw something flash through her daughters' eyes and knew that her memories of both of them together had come back.

Sakura's eyes began to tear up, she ran up and hugged her. Sakura was back, she had been brought home. Her Sakura was back.

**~*~*~**

_Yosh! I hope you liked the reunion with Tsunade and Sakura! I did!! Yay! Well please review and the next one will come out soon!!! Mau!!! Ja!!_


	8. ACCOUNT DELETION

Dear my loyal readers, please forgive my prolonged absence and broken promises. I've been going through a harsh time recently and throughout my senior year of high school, (which you know, thankfully i passed! Yay i'm a high school graduate!! Yay!) But other than that... i've been through harsh times and i feel like making a clean start, so i will be switching my fanfiction account and discontinuing all of the stories on this account, my new account name will be **EscapeMyDarkBlossom**.

I also will revise and keep up with my stories more often considering i'm an aspiring writer so i would like to re-read and do even better with my stories.

Thank you for reading this. This account change will be completed on July 5 2009, even after though i will still be checking up on this account for a while and slowly deleting the stories.


	9. Authors Last note

Dear readers ^_^ For those of you who asked me if I will be finishing the story, the answer is yes i will be, but when you go to read the knew story i have revised it to be better but it is still the same story. Re-reading my stories i have found grammatical and spelling errors that I wish to fix. ^_^


End file.
